1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support structure for ceramic ware to be fired in a kiln.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, firing of ceramic ware is a lengthy process involving a fairly gradual build up of a high temperature and subsequent gradual cooling. Some articles, such as tiles, can be fast fired in a kiln for relatively short periods, of the order of one hour. The invention has been particularly devised for use in fast firing kilns.
Fast firing involves the raising of the temperature not only of the ceramic ware to be fired but also of the support structure which carries it, up to a firing temperature. If the thermal capacity of the support structure is too high, the amount of heat lost by absorption reduces the economic viability of the process and causes undue heating up delay which lengthens the firing cycle.
However, conventional supports for the ware tend to be unsuitable for fast firing kilns because the rapid heating and cooling causes severe thermal shock to the support structure.
It is essential that the strong expansion and contraction effects do not damage the support structure in use since otherwise the ware may be spoiled.